Divergent One-Shots
by Divergent Amity Transfer
Summary: Title says it all. First fanfic! Enjoy! Just a bunch of one shots from my brain. I'm new to this... :) ;) :):):) love FourTris! I kinda suck at summaries. Rated T to be safe.
1. Candor or Dauntless?

Candor or Dauntless?

**AN: This is my first fanfic- hope you enjoy it!**

"So, Uriah," Tobias said in a voice that kinda sounded liked like his instructor voice. He knows I love it. "Candor, or Dauntless?" Knowing Uriah, he yelled out, "Dauntless, 'cause I'm no pansycake!" We all told him to stop bringing it back. "I dare you to….hmmm…Tris? Any ideas?" I thought for a bit, then said, "You have to cover Caleb's car in books." You should have seen Caleb's face. "Tris, I'm going to kill you if he does it." But Tobias jumped back. "Hey, no threats to my girlfriend." He then stepped back a bit. Then Uriah said he'd do it. "Come on, before Caleb hits me in the face." About ten minutes, the whole car was covered in books. "Now, Tris. Candor or Dauntless?" I didn't really know so I want with, "Candor." Then Uriah yelled out; "Pansycake!" Then Lynn hit him with a pillow. "God, Lynn, how do you make a pillow hurt?!" "I just do." "Except for Four, who do like?" God, why'd he choose a hard question? "No one. Four is mine, and I'm his." _Good answer,_ I thought. That got me a kiss from Tobias when he whispered in my ear, "Thank you, Sweetheart." I gave a thank-you smile back. "God, I'm tried. Night, guys." And I and Tobias go to our apartment.


	2. Sick Days- Tobias

**Sick Days- Tobias **

"Morning, mister." I woke up to the sound of my beautiful girlfriend, but I wasn't in the mood for giving her a hug and a kiss. My chest felt hard, and I was aching all over. "Tobias, you don't look that good. Do you want to stay home?" My head was pounding, and I started to go into a violent coughing fit. "Tris, I'm fine. Trust me." But I knew from the "no-Tobias-you're-staying-home" look on her face that I had to stay put in bed. Tris then placed her soft, gentle hand on my forehead. Her gentle eyes looked at me for a moment. "You're staying home. I'll call Max and say that you and I are staying home." She went out of our room for moment and came back with a bowl of something, a glass of water and an apple. "What's in the bowl?" I asked, with my throat killing me. "Well," she started, "It's oatmeal with some honey." I ate about 6 spoonfuls and just groaned in pain. "Tobias, please listen. I'm going out to find Max. Stay in bed, DON'T get out. Please." I screeched in pain because of my stomach. "Ow," I wined. "Tris be quick. Please."

**Tris POV**

As soon as I heard that last bit, I ran out, hoping to find Max. "Hi, Tris," a voice happily says. I turn around, finding the person I needed to find. Max. "Max, Four and I won't be able to work today. He's sick and I need to take care of him, being the supporting girlfriend I am." He thought for a while, then replied. "Yeah, sure. I can ask someone to take your places." A smile grew on to my face. "Thanks. It means a lot."

**Tobias POV**

"Tobias! What are you doing on the floor!?" I tried to explain why, but couldn't. My coughing took over my voice. Here's how it went down: My phone rang; it was Zeke; and it was in the living room/dining room, a long way from my bedroom. I got out of bed, slowly, and crawled to grab my phone, but I didn't get there in time. So, out of energy, I just slept there, until Tris woke me up. "Sorry, my phone." I gestured to my phone and coughed. Tris me her hand and helped me to our bed. "Here. I got your phone." All I could give her was a small, quiet smile. "Please stay in bed. I'll get you lunch." Before she left, she tucked me in. "You do know I'm like 2 years older than you, not 2!" She laughed. "I want you to a: put this in your mouth," she gave a thermometer, "And b: stay warm." I did as I was told, surprisingly, and then Tris told me that my temperature was over 100 degrees. She whispered in my ear "I love you Tobias," before she went.

**Tris POV**

I had to get him something easy to eat. I was told by Will that, "The easier the food is to digest, the better you get." Or something like that. I got Tobias some soup, bread, a glass of water and –for a little treat- some Dauntless Cake. I got myself a sandwich, a slice of Dauntless Cake and some juice. I got back to our apartment, finding Tobias sleeping. "Tobias," I said, "I got lunch."

**Tobias POV**

I woke up as soon as I heard Tris. Man, I was hungry. She got me some warm soup, wholemeal bread and a tall glass of water. "Thanks." But she said, "That's not all," and got out a slice of Dauntless Cake. I got the plate and slowly ate it. I felt a bit better, with the two things I love: Tris and Dauntless Cake. She told me that Zeke wanted to go paintballing, and was gonna invite me. But Tris explained why I couldn't go, and he understood. Uriah had the flu as well. "He told me that Uri wasn't saying 'Pansycake' a lot, and he was throwing his guts up." I replied with, "I don't know which is weirder; Uri not saying 'Pansycake' or him being sick." She agreed. Uri can be a bit annoying. I yawned and said, "Good night, Tris. Love you." And I slowly went to sleep.

**AN: This might be a teaser... or not !**


	3. Christmas Time!

**Christmas Time**

**Tobias' POV**

I wake up early, trying not to wake up Tris. It's Christmas Day, and I want to make Tris' first one amazing. One she'll never forget. I rush over to Max's apartment, where he's put Tris' present in a safe. Yeah, it's that important! "Merry Christmas, Max! Can I have the combination for the safe?" Max went over and gave me a small piece of paper. "Merry Christmas, Tobias," I finally had enough courage to at least tell Max my true, real name. "Here it is. We've never look inside, knowing that you'd like to keep it secret!" I gave him a shy smile and, after about three tries, got out ONE of the gifts for Tris, a necklace, and wrapped it up. "Look, I've been thinking, about the leadership thing, and I'll do it." He had a "yes-sure-ok" type of smile on his face. "Yeah, we can make this happen. Just after the holidays." I told him that I had to go, and that the rest of the presents where at my apartment. I ran back, and put a bow on my head,then sat down below the Christmas tree, as presents do.

Tris woke up, and she screamed. "Oh my God, Tobias! I love it!" She gave me a hug and a kiss on the lips. "I knew you'd love it," I smiled back. Tris then handed me a white box with a red ribbon tied around it. "Here. Merry Christmas. From me to you." I unwrapped it carefully, knowing how carefully she wrapped it. It was a throwing knife, engraved with our names and nicknames."I love it, Tris. It's the best thing I've received." She gave me a big hug and kiss. "Now it's your tur-"then the doorbell rang. Zeke, Shauna, Uriah, Marlene, Will and Christina where at the other end of it. "Merry Christmas, Four!" Christina smiled. They knew my name, so why call me by my nickname? "'Sup? Zeke, Uri, Will can I talk to you guys?" they all nodded in unison an "yes". We went to my room and then I realized that the bow was still on my head. "Long story, Zeke. Anyway, how should I ... you know... purpose to Tris?" Uriah shot up with an idea first. "Firstly, you got the ring? Next , do it today. Then, zip-line while you do it." "It could work," I said, nodding, "But the zip-line's shut for the winter. Maybe in like 10 mins I could do it."

**AN: ****More in the next chapter!**


	4. Christmas Time!- (Part 2)

**Christmas Time-Part 2**

**Tobias' POV**

I walk out of my room, with a huge smile on my face. In 10 mins, I'd ask Tris to be mine **Four-ever**** (see what I did there?)**and a day. "Zeke, dude, Merry Christmas," I handed him a huge box. "Thanks Four." He unwrapped it and it was a personalized paintball gun with a gift card for 10 free sessions of capture the flag, an old Dauntless favorite. "Thanks. Finally, I don't have to borrow Uri's any more." We did our cool handshake-a high five, a fist pump and a neck slide-and Tris laughed. "You boys are so immature!" I just gave her a kiss on the lips and whispered , "You know you are the best girlfriend ever." She just giggled. Then I got the "signal" from Will. It was time to ask. "Um, Tris, can I ask you something?" she nodded. "We've been together for a while, and you are the best thing to happen to me. So, Tris," I got the box and got down on one knee, "Will you do me he honor of being my wife?" Her jaw fell to the floor. She screamed out, "Yes! YES,yes,YES!" I started to spin her around bridal style, ad placed the ring on her finger. "Wait, what happened here. I'm lost." Christina face-palmed herself. "If you were listening, Tobias just asked Tris to marry him, Uriah!" Then I gave Tris the necklace-with had "4+6=10= 4 ever" on it-and the bouquet of flowers. I can't believe that Tris'll be mine, and mine always.


	5. Camping Trip- Part 1

**Tris & Tobias' Camping Trip**

**AN: I shoulda put this on Chapter 1 but, sadly I don't own Divergent, the awesome Ms. Veronica Roth owns it all. I just own the following: the feels made by the books and this plot. Oh, I, being that type of person, have introduced phones! NO WAR STORY, BUT THERE BE A NEW CHICAGO ABOUT! **

**Tobias' POV**

"Come on Tobias," Tris wined. "Do we have everything? The booking, the bags, phones, chargers, money?" I reassured her for like the 22nd time. "Yes, Tris, we have everything. I just hope the car's up and running." As soon as we checked everything again, I put all of the heavy luggage in the boot of the car, and saw Zeke. "Hey, Four," he nodded, "Where you going with Tris?" I told him that is was a romantic camping trip, just me and her. We both are engaged to marry, and I wanted to ease the pressure off her a bit. "Cool. Me and Shauna are off to that lake. You know, the one near the old Amity compound." I nodded in agreement. "Look, I gotta go. I want these two weeks to be the best." "I think, Four, you'll never top of that purpose. She loved it." I laughed, then we did our hand shake. I got into the driver seat, put on my seat belt and away we both went. "Thank you, Tobias. I love you so much." I gave her my shy, usual smile, and I saw a sign, it said "Star Holiday Resort- 3 HRS AWAY." Once we had the new Chicago, some person opened up the first hotel/ holiday resort.

After 3 hours of driving, we've finally reached Star Holiday Resort. "Shall we unpack,Tobias?" I thought what I was going to say, then just said, "Yes, milady." She just laughed and gave me a bag. "I think our cabin is the 6th one. Oh, I see what you did there. 6th cabin on the 4th lake, I used to have aptitude for Erudite,you know." We never talk about our old lives. Our lives of categorization, our lives of cruelty, our lives when factions where around. "I do know that, Tris. Now hand me the key." She did as she was told and gave me the key. Well, it was on our phones, so she really just gave me my phone on the resort's app. I scanned the so-called key and the door opened. The first thing I did was lie down on the bed and bring Tris with me. "Tobias,let me go!" I put her down and she picked up a basket. "What's in it, Tris?" Her face went from confused to "ok-I-know-who -gave-us-this" face. "It's from my mom and dad. There's food, flowers, some toiletries and towelettes." "Ok. Shall we go...zip-lining?" She had a sense of, again, confusion. "But you hate heights. You'd really do anything for me, even come over a fear?" I muttered a "Yes" before she was kissing me like mad. "Whoa, whoa, Tris, save it for the honeymoon." She just then gave me a huge hug and whispered, "I love you."

"All right, you're both strapped in," the instructor said. All I was doing was looking at the ground, then at Tris. In only a small matter of mouths, this young, free, fun and beautiful girl would be mine. "Just don't look down, Tobias,only do when you're fine with flying." And in a matter of seconds, I was flying like one of Tris' ravens, only I was with her and alive. I looked a her for a moment then looked down. Oblivion was never even there, just the fresh air and the freshly cut green grass. "I loved that, what 'bout you Toby?" She put the passion on the word Toby. I was breathless. I was adrenaline-fueled. "I loved it! That's it! No more fears of heights. But I'm keepin the nickname Four."

**AN: So there you have it. Tobias loves heights, Tris is happy for him and Theo James is still amazing! Byyyyyeeeeee!**


	6. Camping Trip- Part 2

**Camping**** Trip-Part 2**

**Tobias' POV**

"Now shall we have a..." I thought for a moment. "A romantic boat ride?" She squealed with excitement. "Yes,that'd be great." We went to find a available boat, then found... my mom and dad, both back together again. "Why hello, Tobias. How are you doing? And this is Tris,I suppose?" I thought for a bit and then had the courage to spit out, "Hello, dad. I'm fine. And yes, me and Tris are engaged to get married. Didn't you get my letter?" I turn my attention to my mom. Her face, pale as snow, wearing a gentle blue dress. "Ah, yes we did. Well, congratulations. I hope you have a nice life together." We waved goodbye and found a white rowing boat. We asked if we could use it and could. "Ladies firs, Tris." She giggled and went in. "Do you know how to row a boat, Tobias?" I had some lessons, so I was kinda good. "Yes, and no. What? You think I can do everything, Tris?" She laughed. "I don't. Come on, I reserved us a table at that restaurant, The Shooting Star," I started to row and I was amazing. The scenery was fantastic. Tris was smiling, and told me, "This is amazing. I love it, Tobias, I just love it!" The water was crystal clear, and the smile on her face was the best I've ever seen.

"Are you ready, Tris, honey?" I called. "I'm coming!" She came down, and what a sight she was. She was in a short,black dress with red high heels. And the engagement ring topped it off. It was gold ring with a diamond, with 4+6=10=Forever engraved next to the diamond. My mouth drooped to the floor. "Tris, you look amazing." She gave a shy, petite smile. "Thank you. Now let's go." I opened the door for her and gestured to the outside. "Shall we?" she replied with "We shall, Mr. Eaton." As we walked towards the restaurant, I told her, "Tris, when we get married, do you want to...you know...have kids?" She looked up to me and said, "Tobias, I'd be honored to have children when we get married." We got to the restaurant, and sat at our table. I ordered a filet of beef with a red wine sauce, while Tris had a bacon and ricotta ravioli. "Tobias," Tris started, "Are you worried that you'll be like," and she whispered this part, "Marcus? I know that you won't, dear, I just know it."

**AN: So our Tobias is worried bout becoming like his dad. I'm eating Amity bread (bread with honey all over it) And guess what- Theo James is still OMG-SO-FREAKING-AMAZIN-LOOK-AT-THAT-FACE! Byesssss- Vitoria!**


	7. Camping Trip- Part 3

**Camping Trip-Part 3**

**AN: Thank you for all of you reviews and follows!**

**Tobias' POV**

I go to bed, and have a strange dream. I dream that Marcus and Evelyn we not only hurting me, but Tris and a small child. "This is for your own good," they say in unison. And they start shooting bullets at me, Tris and the child. I wake up, sweating and breathing heavily. I turn to Tris, who is recurring me. "Tobias, everything's ok. Now, what the hell happened?" I told her the dream. "I felt like a sixteen year old all over again. I didn't know what to do." She started to hug me, and ruffle my hair. "Nothing will happen, Tobias. I just feel it. And if something did happen, we have a great group of friends." "I know, I know. I'm worried about becoming like my dad, if we do have a child." We got up and both made a cup of coffee for each other. "Come on, let's just watch some TV to calm us both down. " I nod in agreement and head for the sofa. I turn on the TV and find a action comedy. Perfect for the both of us. "How 'bout this one, sweetheart?" She smiles a yes, and we both just sit there and watch the film.

We pack our bags and head for the car. It was such a fun two weeks, with my fiancee. We both found out that I had a head for heights (finally!)and learned that Tris can be recurring at the best of times.

**AN: ****Well there you have it, it took 3 chapters, but I did it. nxt one well be the Divergent gang in nursery ! Awwwww!**


	8. Divergent Preschool

**Divergent Preschool**

**AN: Hey! I'm back! So I hope u all enjoy it! So they are all in nursery. And are making the teacher's life hell. Muhaaaaa. Oh, and they know Tobias' real name!**

"No, Uriah, it's mine cake!" Tobias cried. He only agreed to come if there was cake. "No, Tobias, it's mine! See?" Then two girls, one with long, blonde hair and one with long, brown hair, came to the boys. "Hi," the blonde hair girl spoke, looking to her shoes, "I'm Tris, she's Marlene." Marlene gave a over-expressive wave, accompanied with a smile. Meanwhile, two other boys, Caleb and Will, where they were yelling about the answer to a number problem:1 + 3. "No, its 4, Will!" but Will fought back. "No, its ... 5?" "Kids, who'd like to tell the story today?" A girl with short, black hair, shoots her hand up. "I will, miss! I will!" The teacher lets her sit in her chair. The girl's name is Christina. "Once upon a time," Christina started, "There was a little girl and boy, who always carried knifes **( I know what you are thinkin-what r u doing?) **with them, then the girl started to call the boy a pansycake, then they both killed each other. The end." The class cheered Christina. Then the teacher said, hoping the change the subject, "Snack time!" The kids then ran to their tables, with Tris sitting next to Tobias. "Hi," Tobias said. Tris looked at him shyly. "I'm Tobias." Tris looked at his bright blue eyes, and started to slowly and quietly smiled. "Nice name, Tobias." Then the teacher had some colored bowls filled with grapes, apples, yogurts and pears. "If you have one yogurt, 3 grapes or an apple or pear, we'll have chocolate cake!" Tobias and Uriah started to make some odd sounds. "Boys," the teacher, whose name was Mrs. Jones, said,"You won't be getting any if your behaviour is like this." Uriah and Tobias' faces soon turned into frowns. "Yes, miss, we'll both be good." Chatter then soon filled the classroom, with Caleb and Will still disagreeing. "Look, it's 4, not 5, Will!" Finally, Caleb was the victor, with Will throwing in the towel. Then the cake came out. "Cake! Yay!" Tris smiled. Each child got one slice of the rich, wonderful chocolate cake. After that, each child had to go home. "Bye, Tobias," Tris waved. "See you, Tris," Tobias replied.

**AN: thanks for reading! Nxt chapter might be Tobias and Tris' wedding, not sure yet. Byeeeeee- Vitoria P.S- Sorry 4 not posting- real busy!**


	9. A FourTris Chapter

**A FourTris Family**

**AN: Hiii! Ima back! SO SO SO sorry for not being around. Real busy with school and stuff like that. Oh, and some news! This is the last chapter of the one-shots!**

**Tobias' POV**

"Tobias," I hear my wonderful wife call from upstairs. "Coming, Tris, just give me a minute!" Ever since the arrival of our young girl, Four, things have been a little crazy. I've had to work nights, which I HATE and we both have to make regular hospital appointments for Four. She's just so beautiful. She has Tris' eyes and my hair. "Yes, sweetheart? What do you need?" She gave me a smile and said, "I think we both need a break. That's why I called Caleb and Cara to take care of Four." I gave her a small hug "Tris,that's a great idea. But where are we gonna go?" That's when she carefully took Four from my arms and started to rock her to sleep. "We're going to the chasm, where we had our first kiss. Zeke and Uriah own a hotel business and we got it for free, since this," she the places Four in her bed, "all happened." I then whispered in her ear, "Thank you," and gave her a kiss. I then looked at the time. "Oh crap. I'm gonna be late." I gave Tris and little Four a kiss each, each gentle and warm. "I'll see you later tonight, yeah?" Tris asked. I then told her that I come back when she and Four are sleeping. Four is only five weeks old, and her health is _worrying_ Tris, Caleb and me. As we can now trust Caleb to take care of her, medically speaking,we usually call him and Cara to come and help.

I am a page break- bow before me. Yes that includes Theo James!

As soon as I reach the CCTV room Zeke comes and says, "Welcome, to the stalker room! How's everything?" He's been calling the CCTV room "The stalker room" ever since we found out that we could stalk the kitchen staff make Dauntless cake. "Hey, Zeke. Yeah, everything's fine. Four and Tris are out of the hospital,and Tris said something about having a break at they hotel, near the chasm." He then says, as I go to my workplace, "Oh,yeah, Max wants to talk to you, Tobias." I then go to Max's room, simple, yet effective. "Why hello, Tobias,you're looking fine." I give him a wave and smile."So do you, Max. You wanted to talk to me, according to Zeke?" Max then said, "Yes. I heard about your new daughter, Four, and her health. I am willing to give you as long as you need off with pay to be there for her and your wife, Tris." I think for a while. I finally reply with, "Yes. Tris will be very happy!" He gave me a pat on the back and sent me on my way

15 mins later...

"Tobias? What are you doing coming home early?" I explained everything to Tris, and then Four, in Tris' arms, stopped breathing. "Tris, call Caleb! Quick!" I was doing everything I could do. Then finally, after only 5 mins, Caleb came in to our apartment. Tris was in tears. This was the second time this had happened. He attached Four to a mini oxygen tank, which helped her breathe"She'll be fine. Just take Four to the hospital tomorrow. We think that she has a brain tumor." Tris was sobbing like mad."Tris, Tris, babe, she'll be fine. She's a fighter, like both you and me." Now that made Tris sob a bit more quietly. "I trust you, Tobias. I just know it." Caleb then gave me Four. She looked weaker then before. Her pale skin and blue-grey eyes. "Just to be safe, make sure that she stays awake. And Tris, I miss you." Caleb went, leaving us with Four still attached to her tank. I heard a knock at the door after,like 5 mins, and it was Christina and Will. "Hi, Tris. Hi Tobias. We heard about Four, and rushed over. You okay?" Christina gave me and Tris a hug. "Yeah," Tris barely said. "Just gotta take her to the hospital. Oh, crap. We won't be able to go on our holiday, Tobias. I'm so sorry." I forgive her. Four can't control herself yet. She was 4 days early, hence the name. "It's okay, Tris. It's fine. But I'm pretty tired, but Four-" "It's okay. Me and Christina can take care of her."

The next day...

Me and Tris wait with Four at the hospital, with me playing with Four's fingers and Tris just lying on my thigh. "Four Eaton," a nurse calls out. We follow her to a clean, white machine."My name's Emily. This is a MRI scanner. Don't worry, Mr and Mrs Eaton, your daughter will be fine." We both kiss Four on her forehead and hand her over to Emily. "Her eyes are wonderful. Who's are they from?" I point to Tris, which makes her giggle slightly. We then go in the waiting room. I play with my fingers while Tris texts Christina. "You think she'll be fine, Tris?" Tris replied after a while. "Yeah. She's a fighter. A Dauntless." "You're right." We wait for about 10 mins, then Emily calls us into Caleb's room. Tris squeezes my hand in worry, and I squeeze back. "Okay," Caleb starts. It's make or break time. "How do I put this so that Tris doesn't cry? Four, sadly does have a brain tumour. Problem is, it's too big to take out now. But you are free to take Four home." My heart breaks. Tris sobs like there is no tomorrow. "It's okay, Tris." I cuddle her to reassure her. I also kiss her forehead. We go to get Four. Emily gives Tris Four and we go home, but decide to go to Uriah's. He and Marlene got married around the same time as me and Tris, but had their son, AJ, 8 weeks before little Four came along. "Hi guys," Marlene waved. "Is Tris okay? She looks a bit...lost." I explained everything to her and Uri. "Oh my God. Tris, I'm so, so sorry."

Page break- how's life going?

One week later.

I wake up to the smell of bacon and coffee. "Morning Tris. Hello little Four." I give Tris a kiss on the lips and carefully tickle Four. "How'd you sleep?" I asked Tris. "Fine. Now eat up. We gotta get to Zeke's in 2 hours." I eat my breakfast, which was 2 small pancakes with bacon and coffee. "Tris, sweetheart, let me feed her. You get ready." Tris gives me Four's bottle and goes to get ready. I slowly feed Four and make sure that she's ready to go. "You ready sweetie? Ready to go to Uncle Zeke?" I ask Four. She replies with a small, shy smile. Just like her father, I think. I change into a shirt and black pants, with black shoes. 10 mins later, we arrive at Zeke's. "Hi guys. Where's my little number girl?" I laugh. I've never seen Zeke like this. "Right here. How's Shauna and Jacob?" Zeke nodded. "Yeah fine. But Shauna and I have been up most nights. But hey, kids are like that, right?" "Yes, Zeke, bro kids are like that. All but Four," I laugh. We go in, and Four wakes up. "You awake, sweetie pie?" Tris asks Four. She reaches out for me, and Shauna comes in. "Ah, just like her mother. Already wanting a kiss from daddy!" We just laugh. "Hi, Shauna, how are you?" "I'm fine, but we both heard about Four's tumor. I'm so sorry about the news," she replies. We sit down, with Four in my arms, wanting a drink." Tobias, I got her bottle. Here," and she gives me a light pink bottle filled with formula. I love Tris and Four more than there are stars in the night sky.

**That's it, Initiates! Love ya lots-Vitoria a.k.a Four**


End file.
